A turbogenerator may comprise a turbine in communication with exhaust gas or steam associated with an internal combustion engine. The turbine is mechanically coupled to a primary generator or alternator that generates electrical energy that may be used by one or more components of the vehicle. The internal combustion engine may mechanically drive a secondary alternator or generator that generates electrical power. Accordingly, there is need to manage an output of both the primary generator and the secondary generator to use efficiently the generated power.